Sandiwara
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Dirga mengetahui, jika tirai sandiwara mereka terangkat saat ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Reihan tentang perasaannya. Namun, saat di dalam dunia Reihan sudah ada Desyca, apakah ia harus menutup tirai panggung mereka? / ReiGa / Fandom : 304th Study Room Untuk Event BL Fanfiction


**Summary :** Dirga mengetahui, jika tirai sandiwara mereka terangkat saat ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Reihan tentang perasaannya. Namun, saat di dalam dunia Reihan sudah ada Desyca, apakah ia harus menutup tirai panggung mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sandiwara**

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance/Angst

 **Pairing :** Reihan x Dirga (Slight!Reihan x Desyca)

 **Fandom :** 304th Study Room

 **Disclaimed :** Always be Felicia Huang; Fanfic ini hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi salah satu fanfic contest 304th Study Room. Author tidak memiliki hak apapun dari karakter ini kecuali alur cerita fanfic ini.

 **Warning :** Gay Story, LGBT, A lil bit OOC (maybe), AR Story (When Dirga still live with his mother) & AT Story (24 years old Reihan and Dirga)

 **.**

 **.**

"—n… Reihan…"

Suara itu, yang setiap pagi selalu saja terdengar oleh pemuda berambut cerah panjang itu. Matanya mengerjap lelah, hingga ia mendapati pemuda berambut hitam pendek perawakan Cina yang akan tersenyum padanya sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, kau akan benar-benar terlambat untuk kelas pagimu," Dirga—nama pemuda itu—hanya tersenyum sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "apakah kau terlalu lelah karena tadi malam _sayang_ ~?"

Dan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah Reihan yang seketika itu membangunkannya di pagi hari. Yang segera dilanjutkan dengan tubuh tegap tidak berbusana atas—alias _topless_ —Reihan yang cukup untuk menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Dirga untuk dinikmati dengan secangkir kopi panas.

" _Nice body_ , Reihan~"

Dan sebuah lemparan bantal segera mengenai wajah Dirga yang dilakukan oleh Reihan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Reihan, Dirga, bagaimana tidur kalian?"

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga Rizaski, kedua pemuda itu selalu disambut oleh ibu Reihan yang tampak sudah duduk dan membiarkan beberapa orang asisten rumah tangga itu menyiapkan makan pagi mereka.

"Reihan selalu berisik seperti biasa kalau tidur tan," Dirga tampak memberikan senyuman sopan pada wanita yang lebih tua itu dan dengan segera menempati dirinya di salah satu kursi disebelah Reihan.

"Hei yang biasanya mengorok itu kamu Ga!"

"Benarkah? Tidak sadar tuh," Dirga tampak meminum susu yang ada didepannya tidak peduli dengan Reihan yang tampak menggerutu pelan. Ibunya tampak tertawa, melihat kedua sahabat baik—menurut ibunya—itu, "—ngomong-ngomong, maaf karena Dirga sudah merepotkan beberapa hari ini tante."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak Dirga sudah kenal dengan Rei sejak kelas 1 SMA. Dan kasus ibumu, lebih baik jika kau tinggal disini. Rumah ini sangat aman Dirga," pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tampak menghentikan roti yang sudah ada di tangannya dan siap ia lahap saat mendengar perkataan dari ibu Reihan.

Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, korban dari kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dilakukan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hingga usianya 17, tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaan Dirga dan penyiksaan yang dilakukan ibunya, namun saat ia lulus SMA dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, saat itulah ibunya semakin gila.

Bukan hanya kekerasan yang ia lakukan, namun beberapa kali ibunya mendatangi tempatnya dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya dengan segala cara.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, Reihan yang memang merupakan teman terdekat Dirga dan hampir selalu berada dirumahnya memergoki ibu dari Dirga yang berusaha untuk memukuli anaknya itu suatu malam, dan membawa kasus itu ke kantor polisi.

Dan untuk sementara saat kasus ibunya ditangani, untuk keamanan, tentu rumah seorang Gubernur lebih dari sekedar aman untuk tempat Dirga berada. Terutama karena Reihan sendiri sering mengajak Dirga untuk ke rumah.

"Ah," ibu Reihan tampak melihat handphonenya yang bordering, sebelum berdiri dan mengangkatnya, meninggalkan Dirga dan juga Reihan sendiri disana. Yang lebih pendek tampak menoleh kearah Reihan yang sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya, sebelum tawa lepas terdengar dari Dirga membuat Reihan menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu tampak mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir pemuda berambut orange itu. Hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Dirga menjauh sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya meninggalkan Reihan yang tampak mematung.

"Ada saus di ujung bibirmu."

…

"DIRGA! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" Tidak perlu waktu 1 detik untuk wajah Reihan yang tampak merah padam hingga ke telinganya yang menjadi jawaban. Hingga akhirnya, hanya tawa lepas yang diberikan oleh Dirga padanya.

"Sifatmu diatas tempat tidur manis, tetapi kurasa—sifatmu yang seperti ini lebih manis lagi, Rei~" Dirga tidak puas untuk menjahili pemuda dihadapannya, ia meletakkan jemarinya di dagu Reihan yang tampak sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran.

"Dir—ga!"

Dirga tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjahili Reihan dari dulu hingga sekarang. Lagipula, sifat Reihan yang seperti itu yang membuatnya menyukai pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Reihan?"

Ibu Reihan tampak kembali dari urusannya dan baru saja membuka pintu menuju ke ruang makan keluarga Rizaski itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, cuma Dirga dan juga keisengannya lagi."

"Ah begitu? Ngomong-ngomong, ada Desyca di depan nungguin daritadi," ibu Reihan tampak tersenyum senang dan Reihan tampak membulatkan matanya sebelum berdiri bahkan tidak menghabiskan makanannya yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa ibu ga bilang dari tadi? Kan ga enak Desyca nungguin," Reihan tampak mengambil tas kecilnya dan menatap kearah Dirga yang masih santai dengan makanannya, "—ga bareng?"

"Ga mau jadi nyamuk. Toh kampus kita dekat kan? Udah sana, ntar si cewe labil marah-marah lagi sama kamu," Dirga mengusir Reihan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur tidak enak. Jangan tanyakan pada saya bagaimana bentuk wajah seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Reihan berangkat ma!"

Dan setelah cipika cipiki dengan ibunya, Reihan segera beranjak dan menuju ke depan rumah dimana Desyca sudah menunggu disana. Dirga hanya bisa melihat keduanya dari jendela yang ada di belakangnya, sambil memakan roti dihadapannya.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok ya nak Dirga," perbincangan dilanjutkan oleh ibu Reihan yang juga melihat mereka dari jendela, "nak Desyca juga kenal dengan Dirga kan? Ia terlihat seperti perempuan yang baik, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ayah Reihan yang sempat tersangkut kasus korupsi walaupun tidak terbukti. Dan yang lebih penting, ia tidak melihat Reihan dari hartanya…"

…

"Tetapi tante mau punya menantu yang labil kaya dia? Waktu pertama ketemu sama kami aja dia udah marah-marahin Dirga," Dirga tampaknya cukup dekat dengan ibu Reihan yang selalu menanyai bagaimana anaknya itu diluar rumah, "—tetapi kurasa ia memang gadis yang baik-baik. Ia akan cocok dengan Reihan…"

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu kan?"

Dan Dirga hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia dari ibu Reihan. Satu dari banyak alasan Reihan untuk membuat mereka terus bersandiwara sejak ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Reihan. Sejak satu tahun setelah olimpiade fisika itu berakhir—

—dan beberapa bulan setelah Reihan resmi berpacaran dengan Desyca.

.

.

Tetapi yang tidak terduga, Reihan menerima perasaannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Desyca, dan pada akhirnya tirai sandiwara itu diangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Gay di Indonesia dianggap sangat menjijikkan untuk hampir semua orang di negara ini. Itulah sebabnya, Reihan dan Dirga sama-sama tidak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka. Dan semua orang hanya tahu jika mereka berdua adalah teman dekat yang saling mengenal sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Semuanya tertutupi dengan sangat rapat karena sandiwara yang mereka lakukan, dan juga media yang sudah mengetahui hubungan dari Reihan dan juga Desyca sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Tetapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan ulang tahunmu berdua Rei?"

Dirga tampak dihubungi oleh Raihan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya hari itu mereka bertemu berdua di salah satu café yang ada di dekat kampus, namun beberapa jam sebelum jam pertemuan—Reihan menghubungi untuk mengatakan bahwa—

" _Maaf Ga, soalnya mamaku bikin pesta di rumah dan Desyca diundang. Aku ga mungkin pergi dari pestaku sendiri kan?_ "

…

" _Mamaku juga bilang kau diundang. Kau datang kan?"_

 _Dan melihat kalian berdua bermesraan? Terima kasih tawarannya Reihan._

"Tidak."

…

" _Ga, marah?_ "

"Nggak lah, lagipula aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu. Aku hanya menyiapkan tubuhku sebagai hadiahmu," dengan nada menggoda, Dirga bisa menebak jika wajah Reihan saat ini merah padam, "oke, aku harus cancel café tempat kita ketemuan. Dan aku ga mau ketemu cewe labil itu."

" _Kalian ga pernah berubah ya._ "

 _Semuanya berubah Rei…_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok—"

" _Eh kau tidak pulang malam ini? Ga—_ " dan sambungan telpon terputus, Dirga melihat kearah rumah kosong yang ia tinggalkan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ibunya dipenjara. Dengan tangan yang berbalut beberapa plester penutup luka, ia berjalan dan memandangi kue yang ada dihadapannya.

Kue buatannya hanya untuk pemuda itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

Karena seperti kata Park Hyunbin—

"Kubuang saja…"

—Dirga lebih cocok menjadi aktor. Karena ia terus bersandiwara.

(Kue yang dibuat dengan susah payah olehnyapun tampaknya berakhir di tempat sampah.)

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Dirga!"

Pemuda berambut orange itu tampak membungkuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bukannya dapat hadiah dari Dirga, Reihan malah dicuekin sama pemuda satu ini yang lebih memilih tidur pisah ranjang daripada satu ranjang seperti biasa.

"Ayolah, aku sudah meminta maaf. Ini sudah dua hari kau tidak berbicara padaku," pemuda itu bahkan sambil berlutut didepan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya yang tampak masih sibuk dengan buku dan juga headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan apapun. Jadi, jangan nyuekin aku kayak gini," Reihan menatap Dirga yang balik menatapnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apapun?" Dirga melupakan bukunya dan menatap kearah Reihan, "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Reihan cium Dirga?"

…

"Ga, jangan—"

"Katanya apapun, disini Cuma ada Dirga sama Reihan kok," tetapi walau begitu mereka berada di perpustakaan, tempat umum. Ia tidak mungkin mencium Dirga begitu saja disini. Tetapi, mungkin lebih baik daripada harus melihat Dirga yang terus diam tanpa berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah…"

Reihan berdiri dari posisinya, berhadapan dengan Dirga—sedikit membungkuk. Dirga sendiri tampaknya hanya diam dan menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Reihan.

 _ **CUP!**_

Hingga sebuah ciuman mendarat di… pipi.

"Sudah kan? Jadi—kau ga akan marah lagi kan?" Dirga yang masih membisu memegangi pipinya tampak membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak dan menarik Dirga. Memberikan sebuah ciuman panas, memaksa Reihan untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya menguasai rongga mulut pemuda dihadapannya.

Reihan tidak melawan; apapun yang dilakukan oleh Dirga, sepertinya sudah membuatnya _turned on_ hingga ia membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah panasnya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Reihan dan dengan segera ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Dirga yang menjilat bibirnya seolah menyukai apa yang terjadi.

"Rei memang _good kisser_ eh?"

Dan wajah Reihan sekali lagi memerah sebelum sebuah buku dilemparkan tepat diatas kepala Dirga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Rei jahat, kenapa Dirga dipukul?!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak memegangi kepalanya yang terkena buku tebal skripsi Reihan yang sudah dicorat-coret kembali oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Reihan sendiri tampak berjalan disampingnya, saat malam sudah menjelang dan hanya tinggal dia dan juga Dirga yang masih ada disana.

"Seperti biasa, karena mukamu itu memang ingin dipukul," Reihan tampak kesal dan sekali lagi memukul kepala Dirga dengan buku di tangannya. Namun tentu lebih lembut, karena ia tidak ingin pemuda itu sampai gegar otak bukan?

"Dirga bukan ingin dipukul, Dirga hanya ingin ciuman dari Reihan kok," Dirga tampak menghela napas dan cemberut, tidak menatap kearah Reihan yang tampak kembali memerah wajahnya, "Reihan pernah bilang kalau kau suka denganku seperti kau menyukai Desyca. Tetapi pada akhirnya, kau lebih memperhatikan Desyca daripada Dirga."

…

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Memang," terkadang, memiliki kekasih seperti Dirga harus mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi senjata makan tuan. Seperti sekarang, ketika Dirga dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia cemburu, saat ini yang membisu malah Reihan.

Sebelum Dirga kembali protes, tangan Reihan tampak bergerak—dan membungkus tangan Dirga dengan tangannya. Membuat yang digandeng tampak menoleh dengan mata membulat.

"Kalau seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan? Kita akan lanjutkan di kamar…"

…

Dan untuk kali pertama Dirga bungkam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Reihan selama beberapa saat.

"Tentu."

Dan mereka berbincang kembali, tidak disadari sebuah flash dari kamera terlihat di dekat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi ma, pa! Reihan dan Dirga berangkat dulu ya, hari ini Desyca ada kelas pagi jadi Rei tidak pergi dengannya."

Pagi hari, beberapa hari kemudian—Dirga dan juga Reihan yang tampak baru saja turun dari lantai dua rumah kediaman Gubernur itu saat menemukan kedua orang tuanya tampak menatap keduanya dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga cemas.

"Ada apa ma, pa?"

"Baca koran hari ini," ayahnya yang menjawab, sambil memberikan sebuah koran yang langsung diterima oleh Reihan dan dibaca juga oleh Dirga.

" **Anak Gubernur Riau adalah seorang gay?"**

Benar-benar terpampang jelas dengan headline terbesar di surat kabar terbesar di Riau tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, namun juga gambar Reihan dan juga Dirga yang tampak bergandengan tangan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika memang seseorang sudah memotret mereka berdua sore itu.

"Berita ini—"

"Sudah tersebar diseluruh koran Riau Rei. Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai dalam wacana nasional," ibunya menatap kedua pemuda yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun beberapa saat.

"Ma, pa—kalian percaya Rei sama Dirga kan?"

"Mama sama papa percaya—tetapi—"

"Aku ngerti," semua mata tampak tertuju pada Dirga yang tampak menatap balik mereka sebelum tersenyum seperti saat Reihan mengenalnya. Seperti saat hubungan mereka tidak sedekat saat ini. Sangat palsu hingga Reihan ingin muntah melihatnya, "—Aku akan kembali ke rumah mulai besok. Lagipula mama masih di penjara, tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku. Dan… Dirga akan menjauhi Reihan untuk sementara."

"Tapi Ga—"

Karena ia ingin melindungi Reihan. Ia ingin melindungi pemuda itu dan juga keluarganya yang sudah baik menerimanya. Sebelum akhirnya, ia lebih menghancurkan keluarga itu daripada sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini hanya salah paham bukan? Dan tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah Dirga pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

Dirga pergi malam itu juga membawa semua barangnya meskipun ayah dan ibu Reihan dan Reihan sendiri mengatakan untuknya tetap berada disini minimal hingga beberapa hari lagi dan mereka akan mencarikan tempat tinggal untuknya.

" _Kau hanya bisa merebut kebahagiaan orang lain anak sial!"_

Mungkin, karena kata-kata ibunya langsung terngiang saat berita itu beredar untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak ingin lebih merepotkan mereka yang sudah membuatnya cukup bahagia—cukup bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga yang normal. Dan Dirga, ia tidak bisa lagi menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga itu lebih dari ini.

Dan ia juga tidak mungkin membuat hubungan Reihan dan Desyca menjadi lebih buruk.

Ia tidak memberitahu dimana ia tinggal, dan Dirga selalu menghindar dari Reihan yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya baik di kampus ataupun diluar kampus. Reihan selalu menghubunginya, namun ia menulikan telinganya.

Satu hari—satu minggu—satu bulan—hingga berbulan-bulan sudah berlalu sejak Dirga menjauhkan dirinya dari dunia Reihan. Tanpa diketahui oleh semuanya, Dirga tinggal di rumahnya yang lama, yang tentu tidak akan terpikirkan mengingat ia memiliki kenangan buruk dengan ibunya di rumah ini.

Tetapi ini cukup, ia tidak perlu lagi merepotkan orang lain. Ia juga memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di sebuah café sambil memulai kembali bernyanyi di U-tube; cukup untuk membuatnya memiliki uang untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," Dirga tampak tersenyum saat keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan akan pergi pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Ia baru saja akan mengayuh sepedanya, saat seseorang yang tampak baru saja akan masuk café tempatnya bekerja tidak jadi masuk dan melihatnya.

"Dirga?"

Suara yang familiar itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan ibu Reihan yang tampak menatapnya kaget dan menghampirinya, "bagaimana kabarmu Dirga? Kenapa ga pernah kasih kabar sama tante?"

"Ah maaf tante, Dirga sibuk Skripsi dan juga kerja. Bagaimana kabar tante?"

"Baik, oh iya nak Dirga—gimana kalau nak Dirga tinggal lagi sama tante? Soalnya Reihan jadi agak pemurung waktu Dirga pergi dari rumah," Dirga tampaknya bisa mengerti kenapa. Dan ia tidak mungkin membayar kebahagiaan orang lain dengan kebahagiaannya.

"Tante, Dirga sudah 24 tahun loh. Ga papa kok, kalau ada apa-apa juga Dirga pasti ngomongnya sama Reihan atau sama yang lainnya," Dirga tersenyum, mencoba untuk tetap ramah didepan ibu Reihan, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tante ada disini?"

"Oh, tante dapet kabar dari Ben kalau nak Dirga ada disini. Tante mau ngasih undangan sama Dirga," ibunya tampak merogoh tasnya sebelum memberikan sebuah undangan dengan tinta emas mengukir kedua nama disana.

"Dengan begini, nak Dirga juga bisa tenang sama Reihan kan?"

 **Reihan Rizaski & Desyca Taniadi**

( _Dan sandiwara mereka, sudah mencapai antiklimaks_ )

.

.

Reihan menatap kearah jendela kamarnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Dirga meskipun ia selalu saja mengejek dan menjahilinya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ia bisa menyentuh tubuh Dirga dan juga mengulang perkataan cinta padanya.

Tetapi, bahkan ia tidak melihat batang hidung Dirga sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan hanya ada dia, Desyca, dan juga pertunangan yang sebenarnya masih ragu untuk ia lakukan.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak mencintai Desyca—ia mencintai Desyca, dan sama seperti ia mencintai Dirga didalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mungkin sampai meninggalkan salah satunya jika itu bisa membuat yang lainnya bersedih.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Reihan membenci dirinya. Ia tahu ia adalah pria yang plin-plan, dan tampaknya tidak bisa memilih antara keduanya. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Dirga bersedih, dan sama halnya dengan Desyca.

"REIHAN!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan melihat Juna dan juga Bejo—yang memang masih sering berhubungan dengannya dan Dirga—tampak mendobrak pintunya dan melihatnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa Mas Bejo? Mas Juna?"

"Sudah kuduga anak ini tidak melihat berita sama sekali," Juna tampak berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya setelah melepaskan topinya, "kenapa kau itu malas sekali membaca sedikit saja berita bodoh!"

"Ta—tapi Mas Juna juga masih aja main game sampai sekarang…"

"Setidaknya aku masih terhubung dengan internet dan bisa melihat berita yang terbaru," Juna menjitak kepala Reihan yang segera mengaduh. Dan Mas Bejo tampak mencoba melerai mereka dengan menarik Juna menjauh dari Reihan.

"Jadi, kenapa sama berita? Bukankah berita tentang gue gay itu udah selesai?"

"Lebih parah daripada ini," Bejo tampak menghela napas, dan mengambil remote TV kamar Reihan dan menghidupkan TV yang ada di kamarnya. Sebuah berita headline yang ada di salah satu TV nasional membuat Reihan meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam.

" _Pelaku penganiayaan anak kandung sendiri berinisial A. M. W. Dilaporkan kabur dari lapas Riau."_

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu,

.

.

Bahwa Dirga dalam bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana—"

Dirga tampak terdiam, melihat kearah ibunya yang berdiri didepannya yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka dulu. Yang ia tahu, ibunya masih dalam tahanan sementara dan menunggu hingga proses hukum untuk menetapkannya menjadi tersangka selesai. Yang tidak pernah ia percayai adalah, bahwa ibunya bahkan menunggunya untuk pulang ke tempat itu.

"—akhirnya mereka tidak menginginkanmu bukan? Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal lagi oleh seseorang Dirga?" Dirga mundur beberapa langkah, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya, "sudah kukatakan Dirga, kau hanya anak sial yang menghancurkan hidup orang lain! Aku, ayahmu, dan semua yang mengenalmu tidak pernah membutuhkanmu!"

…

Dulu, ia benar-benar akan menangis setiap kali mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Namun entah kenapa, saat ia memikirkannya sekarang, ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir menghancurkan kehidupan Reihan dan keluarganya, kali ini ia tampak diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Sejak papa tidak pulang setelah berpamitan saat itu, aku sebenarnya sudah mengerti mama—" pemuda itu tampak menghela napas dan tersenyum—palsu seperti biasa—sambil berjalan kearah ibunya itu, "—aku tahu kalau tidak seharusnya Dirga lahir jika sampai sekarang Dirga hanya bisa menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain. Mama, papa, Maria, semua perempuan itu…"

…

"Dan Reihan…"

Ia merangkulkan tangannya pada ibunya, mencoba untuk memeluknya.

"Tetapi mama tahu, Dirga tidak pernah membenci mama, bahkan disaat seperti ini."

Karena alasannya untuk pergi menjauh dari ibunya adalah, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan ibunya lagi.

"—kalau dengan ini mama lebih bahagia, Dirga sama sekali tidak keberatan…"

— _tes._

 _(—dan noda merah itu menetes diatas lantai rumah itu.)_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ga, kamu dimana Ga?!"_

Suara Reihan—entah sudah berapa lama Dirga tidak mendengarnya. Dan kali ini suara itu tampak benar-benar terdengar cemas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan hanya menatap pada ibunya yang terdiam dihadapannya.

" _Dirga ngangkat telpon, Reihan?!_ "

"Ada Mas Bejo disana?"

Dirga tampak menghela napas dan menyadari kenapa dan apa yang membuat Reihan menghubunginya saat ini. Tentu berita tentang kaburnya ibu Dirga menjadi sorotan publik, dan hanya Bejo atau Juna yang bisa memberitahu Reihan yang tidak pernah mau membaca dan menonton berita.

" _Ada Mas Juna juga. Aku ketemu sama mereka, dan mereka juga nyariin kamu."_

"Menangnya kalian lagi reuni apa?" Dirga tertawa pelan sambil mennyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya, "—mamaku kabur dari penjara kan?"

…

" _Ga, jangan bilang kalau kamu lagi sama mama kamu please,_ " Reihan tampaknya semakin panik, terutama saat Dirga terdengar kesulitan hanya untuk bernapas. Reihan bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya yang berat saat ini, " _sekarang kamu dimana? Biar kita kesana sekarang!_ "

"Nggak apa-apa—lagipula, kalau saja saat ulang tahunmu kau ikut denganku… kau akan tahu dimana aku sekarang Rei," Dirga lelah. Sungguh, ia sudah lelah menjadi orang yang baik. Ia tahu ia akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Reihan bingung.

" _Apa maksudnya 'Ga?_ "

"Aku udah capek sama semuanya Rei—kau… dan juga Desyca," ia tidak perlu melihat Reihan untuk tahu jika saat ini Reihan tampak bingung dan juga sakit hati, "—kita harus mengakhiri sandiwara ini…"

" _Ga, maksudnya apa?"_

…

"Pilih antara aku atau Desyca, Reihan…"

Bagi Reihan, setiap detik saat itu terasa begitu lama dan menyiksa. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi. Bagi Dirga, hanya Reihan yang ia miliki. Namun Reihan—ia memiliki segalanya yang tidak dimiliki olehnya. Ayah yang selalu ada walaupun pemuda itu selalu mengatakan jika ayahnya tidak peduli, dan juga ibu yang menyayanginya.

Apakah tidak cukup untuk itu? Apakah Dirga harus membagi kembali hati Reihan untuknya dan juga Desyca?

"' _Ga, jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit…_ "

Dirga tertawa, miris. Oh maafkan pemuda ini yang lebih suka untuk menjahili Reihan dan juga yang lainnya. Walaupun tentu mainan favoritnya adalah mas Bejo, namun Reihan menjadi sebuah objek permainan yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak sedang menjahilinya.

"Kenapa Rei? Sebegitu susahnyakah memilih? Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya," Reihan disebrang sana tampak terdiam, namun bukan berarti Dirga selesai dengan perkataannya. Ia hanya perlu satu kalimat untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Desyca, Reihan Rizaski…"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ga?"

Pemuda yang merupakan anak dari Gubernur Riau itu tampak cukup terkejut dan membuatnya terdiam sebentar karena kalimat terakhir dari Dirga yang cukup mengejutkan. Pertunangannya dan juga Desyca bahkan belum tersiarkan dimanapun, dan tentu saja hanya orang-orang yang mendapatkan undangan dari keluarganya yang mengetahuinya.

Dan tentu Reihan tidak pernah memberikan undangan itu pada Dirga. Tidak secepat itu.

"Rei, sudah dapat kabar dari Dirga?"

"Ma," Reihan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya saat ia berdiri dengan sebuah handphone yang masih ada di tangannya, "apakah mama memberikan undangan pertunangan itu pada Dirga?"

"Tentu, mama langsung memberikannya saat bertemu dengan Dirga di café tempatnya kerja," ibunya tampak tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Reihan, "Dirga adalah sahabat baikmu dan sahabat terdekatmu. Mama malah bingung kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan undangan itu padanya—REIHAN!"

Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan ibunya atau Bejo, Juna, dan juga pak Zam, namun kakinya begitu saja melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh itu tampak terduduk menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Di tangannya, masih ada sebuah handphone yang sudah ia matikan sambungannya. Dan di depannya, hanya ada perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang tampak masih menatapnya dengan sebuah pisau yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Dilumuri oleh darah.

"Akhirnya… aku bisa membunuhmu anak sialan!"

Dirga tampak terdiam mendengar itu, sebelum tawa pelan terdengar semakin keras. Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar dari luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Sungguh, perkataan ibunya benar-benar membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Nggak ma…"

.

.

"Mama ga pernah membunuhku…"

(Karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu; dirinya sudah mati. Saat ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua sandiwaranya bersama dengan Reihan.)

 **.**

 **.**

(Dan saat Reihan sampai di rumah itu—semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sandiwara mereka begitu saja berakhir malam itu.)


End file.
